


I fall too

by Shiba_K



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_K/pseuds/Shiba_K
Summary: Her smile, so bright, it's the only thing he can see.





	I fall too

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> http://copyofclara.tumblr.com/post/136056935534/our-faces-blue

She is smiling.

To him, only him. Eyes sparkling, holding his gaze within those warm shades of brown.

He can see only her, nothing else. It’s like the rest of the world simply disappeared and it’s just the two of them left.

She is smiling, and it feels like he is drowning.

But it can’t last long. Already her smile is slowly fading, brown eyes, sparking with the light of life, slowly slipping closed. 

He can’t breathe. 

And when her smile finally falls, he falls too. 

His knees hit the ground and catches her just in time. 

He still can’t breathe as he holds her still body in his arms. 

Even as tears form in the corners of his eyes and fall silently, he knows her beautiful smile is etched in his memory forever. 

_Fin_


End file.
